James Maslow
James David Maslow (born July 16, 1990) is an American teen icon award nominated actor, singer and dancer. He is best known for playing the role of James Diamond on Nickelodeon's Big Time Rush, and is a member of the music group with the same name. Life and career Maslow was born in New York, and raised in LaJolla, California.In 1996, Maslow began training as a singer at the age of 6 when his parents made him sing in the San Diego Children's Choir. He attended La Jolla and Torrey Pines elementary schools, Muirlands Middle School, and San Diego School of Creative and Performing Arts He had a small role in the San Diego Opera's production of La bohème when he was 10 years old.He attended acting camp at the La Jolla Playhouse, got his first agent when he was 14, and in high school starred as Danny Zuko in Grease and as Maurius in Les Misérables. He quit the School of Creative and Performing Arts mid-way through the 10th grade and switched to Coronado School of the Arts. He made his television debut as Shane in the iCarly episode "iSaw Him First".He has a scar on his elbow, which he received while performing a hockey-related stunt for the first episode of Big Time Rush. Maslow is Jewish. In an interview with Clevver TV, when asked his favorite holiday, he replied Hanukkah. Big Time Rush Big Time Rush is an American pop singing group that formed in 2009. The group consists of Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena Jr., and Logan Henderson, all on vocals. In 2007, Nickelodeon was casting and looking for people to be in a new group to be in a new sitcom called Big Time Rush. Maslow sent in his audition tape when his desire was in singing and acting. He got the role of James Diamond 2 years later. Kendall Schmidt won the role of Kendall Knight over many other people because of the difficult decision of casting him over others. Carlos Pena, Jr. and Logan Henderson sent in their audition tapes and were accepted to be Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell over thousands of other boys. The boys have recorded many songs including the theme song of the same title as the show, "Any Kind Of Guy", "The City Is Ours", "Halfway There", "Famous", "Shot in the Dark", and "Stuck". Additional songs will be released throughout the show's first season. They and Nickelodeon are planning on releasing an album of songs from the first season of the show including some new ones. The album was released on October 11, 2010.Maslow also said his favorite song on the album is "Til I Forget About You." Maslow also told his pop group his favorite food is italian.Maslow can play the piano, gutair, drums, loves to surf and his favorite sport is football.When Maslow was little he said he wanted to be a rodeo star.And though that dream didn't come true he is living out a dream he never expected, and is enjoying every minute of it. Concerts Big Time Rush had their first concert on June 10, 2010 at Times Square. Atleast 500 people showed up, and the concert video is on Logan Henderson's youtubechannel. On August 15 at 12:00 p.m at Macy's Herald Square event, Big Time Rush had a concert featuring Charice Victoria Justice hosting the fashion show. Big Time Rush will be having a contest featuring on Twist magazine. Filmography References External links * *Official site